A Day in the Life of Character Building
by Candyland
Summary: Lady Dahlia's daily schedule is always full of important things. And after all, being yelled at builds character. Poor Matthew.


**AN: **Written because there aren't many Lady Dahlia fics out there, and because the idea was just too much fun to NOT write. So I hope you enjoy this silliness! It was partially inspired by a popular adage of my high school stage crew: "Being yelled at builds character." I don't own Professor Layton. Thanks for reading, all! Much love!

**A Day in the Life of Character Building**

7:15 AM: Wake up

7:16 AM: Summon maid. Inquire as to why there was no wake-up call at the proper time of seven o'clock in the morning on the dot. Scold maid.

7:18 AM: Get out of bed. Glance in mirror. Scream before realizing that yes, that is own reflection. Marvel at reflection and the worst case of bed-head in the history of time.

7:20 AM: Attack hair with brush and tame it. Have hair pulled back into normal style of a simple bun before the maid returns to inquire about breakfast.

7:21 AM: Order breakfast.

7:24 AM: Decide what to wear today. Decide initially on new teal dress, but discover stain on the side. Become infuriated, and plan to contact shop as soon as possible to complain.

7:26 AM: Finally dress self in favorite mauve gown.

7:29 AM: Go downstairs for breakfast. Be pleasantly surprised that it is exactly what was ordered, and is quite tasty. Enjoy meal.

8:00 AM: Yell at Matthew for the first time today. Matthew was dozing off at his post.

8:05 AM: Finish yelling at Matthew. Show him stained dress and tell him to find Ramon and send Ramon to her immediately. Retire to sitting room.

8:15 AM: Ramon appears. Yell at Ramon for taking so long.

8:19 AM: Finish yelling at Ramon. Give him stained dress and tell him to go to the store and take care of the matter. He is to exchange it if at all possible because that is a really, really nice dress. If not, then yell at them and take the refund. When yelling at them, Ramon is to try to do it as self would. Spare a moment to puzzle at goggled look on Ramon's face.

8:25 AM: Send Ramon off to store.

8:26 AM: Lounge on sofa for a moment, having already done so much this morning and knowing that the day is just beginning.

8:31 AM: Call Matthew. Ask him to bring Claudia.

8:34 AM: Wonder what those screams and crashing noises are.

8:37 AM: Receive cat. Scold Matthew for taking so long. Pause briefly to wonder where those scratches on Matthew's face came from, as they were certainly not there earlier when he received the order to fetch the cat.

8:39 AM: Sit and pet cat for a while. Reflect that life is good.

9:02 AM: Summon Matthew. Demand tea.

9:06 AM: Enjoy morning cup of tea while petting cat. Again reflect on life and the goodness thereof.

9:15 AM: Receive Simon. Exchange pleasantries and mindless banter for a moment before sending him off to the library.

9:16 AM: Smile as Matthew opens the door into Simon's head, knocking his glasses off. Observe as Simon searches for the aforementioned glasses.

9:17 AM: After Simon leaves, scold Matthew, then tell him to take the tea away.

9:20 AM: Resume petting of Claudia.

9:25 AM: Doze off on sofa with cat on lap.

10:19 AM: Wake up. Shake off sleepiness. Look around and hope to goodness that no one saw that because ladies do not nap in such a fashion.

10:21 AM: Yawn and realize that cat is gone.

10:22 AM: Call for Matthew.

10:24 AM: Tell Matthew to go find Claudia, as she seems to have run off again. Glare when Matthew sighs as he leaves to go do bidding.

10:38 AM: Receive cat from tired, scratched up Matthew. Listen to explanation that Claudia had climbed on top of a bookshelf and did not want to come down. Accept explanation and mentally label it as Matthew's break for the day. Give self a mental pat on the back for being so understanding.

10:45 AM: Read book with cat on lap. Book of choice is a scandalous romance. Remind self, not for the first time, to make certain that Flora does not see it.

10:46 AM: Remember that Ingrid took Flora out for the day. Cease worrying.

11:15 AM: Cook enters to announce lunch will be ready soon. Make way to dining room. Ignore Claudia's screech of protest at being unseated from lap.

11:23 AM: Enjoy a tasty lunch. Have conversation with Simon over aforementioned lunch.

12:15 PM: Go to room to freshen up. Become alarmed to discover that a large section of hair has come loose and is hanging at an odd angle. Become extremely upset to learn of this state of imperfection, and quickly remedy it.

12:30 PM: Emerge from room, now much calmer. Glare at Matthew for good measure. Remind self that glares and being yelled at both build lots and lots of character, and so Matthew should be grateful.

12:32 PM: Return to sitting room. Wonder what happened to Ramon.

12:33 PM: Resume reading. Gasp at appropriate moment when hero does something shocking to heroine's bodice.

12:54 PM: Receive Ramon. Quickly hide book under pillow when Ramon enters without being announced. Make mental note to scold Matthew for allowing this.

12:55 PM: Accept replacement dress. Smile when Ramon adds that he yelled at them a bit and tried to do it like he thought self would. Feel proud. Feel as though impact has been made.

1:03 PM: Dismiss Ramon. Return to room and put dress back in closet. Make note to self to wear it tomorrow. Is a very nice dress.

1:05 PM: Return to book. Feel eyes getting wider.

1:28 PM: Shove book under cushions again when Flora comes back early.

1:30 PM: Listen while Flora talks of her day out with Ingrid. Privately wonder how hero and heroine of book will ever wind up together.

1:46 PM: Flora leaves. Return to book. Only four chapters left.

2:17 PM: Fall asleep on sofa.

3:09 PM: Wake up to Claudia scratching leg. Scream bloody murder as blood runs down leg.

3:11 PM: Build Matthew's character a bit more.

3:23 PM: Hobble upstairs in search of bandages. Carefully bandage leg. Wince repeatedly. Wonder why owning a cat was ever thought to be a good idea.

3:30 PM: Mope in room. Leg hurts. Feel sorry for self.

3:58 PM: Yell at Matthew for walking too loudly. Character building, once again. Feel very contrary, and decide that hating the entire world is suitable, considering how badly leg hurts.

4:45 PM: Emerge. Hungry.

5:17 PM: Sit down to dinner. Discover that Simon left without saying goodbye. Sigh and vow to remind Simon of proper manners. Remind self that being a lady and the wife of a baron is not an easy job.

6:30 PM: Sneak back to sitting room and retrieve book and book's sequel. Sneak them back to room.

6:33 PM: Lay on bed and read.

7:02 PM: Finish book. Start reading sequel.

7:58 PM: Answer knock at door. Find Ramon there. Tell him to find escaped cat. Slam door. Remember what cat did to leg. Sigh and go back to book. Book makes things better.

8:30 PM: Realize that it is getting late. Change into nightgown. Sling mauve dress over chair. Will deal with it in the morning.

8:57 PM: Ring for Matthew. Ask for a glass of warm milk. A lady needs her beauty rest.

8:58 PM: After Matthew leaves, realize that book was sitting out in full view. Wonder if Matthew saw it. Hope that he did not.

9:04 PM: Answer knock at door. Accept glass of warm milk. Ask Matthew if he saw anything like, say, perhaps, a book. Glare as Matthew stammers. Nod approvingly at timid answer of no. Matthew is getting smarter. Character building working wonders. Must do more of it.

9:06 PM: Crawl into bed with book and milk. Sip milk while reading book. Remind self that book is scandalous and is only being read for educational purposes.

9:11 PM: Forget about educational purposes when the hero kisses the heroine. Keep reading while attempting to ignore fact that eyelids are getting very heavy.

9:57 PM: Fall asleep with half finished book open across chest. Dream of scandalous things, and also of yelling at Matthew because character building is fun.


End file.
